efffandomcom-20200213-history
Shadzy
In-Game Name: ShadzY Forum Profile: Shadzy Real Name: Shahrad Date of Birth: 14/06/1989 Gender: Male Xfire: Shadzy89 G-chat: Shadzy89 Steam: Shadzy89 Skype: Shadzy1989 E-mail: shadzy89@gmail.com Location: London, England, United Kingdom Side: Jedi Skin: Green Reborn / Donatello (Ninja Turrtle) Achievements *Councillor rank (Department of Promotion) *Jedi Grand Master Rank - 2nd Jedi Leader *Jedi Blademaster Rank - 1st Jedi Blademaster *Elder title: Distinction for long loyality, great attitude and perfect work for the clan *Jedi Fighter of the Month - Jan 2011, Mar 2012, July 2012 *Fighter of the Month - July 2012 *EFF World Cup #1 Champion *Head Event Organiser Contributions *Donator Skins Ranks Adept, on 02/01/2011 he was accepted by Seraskus Jedi Padawan, on 02/01/2011 he was promoted by Seraskus Jedi Knight, on 02/02/2011 he was promoted by Andrei Jedi Guardian, on 02/03/2011 he was promoted by Hidden Jedi Ace, on 02/04/2011 he was promoted by Blaze Jedi Lord, on 02/05/2011 he was promoted by BBB and Rabed Jedi Master, on 02/07/2011 he was promoted by Dominus and Blaze and Mr.Jetblack Jedi Grand Master, on 19/07/2011 Jedi Order has chosen him to be the 2nd Jedi Leader Jedi Blademaster, on 22/10/2011 he was promoted by Dominus and Blaze and Mr.Jetblack Councillor, on 10/08/2012 he was chosen to be successor of the Sreigor, ruling Department of Promoting 'Grand Master of the Jedi Order' "A True Jedi will stand to care but not care about his standing!" '' '' Shadzy is the second Grand Master of the Jedis Order. He was chosen by Jedis after first Grand Master's - Honorknight 's - promotion to Predator Division. His kind attitude, creativity, engagament and leader spirit got recognition of the whole Jedi order which chose him. He usually tries to motivate his mates by cheering them up, sharing his wide experience and engaging in some events and projects. "'''My Role as JGM is to provide my Jedi with a fun and safe place to be ensuring they abide by the clan's Rules and Leaders"' As JGM he shows conscientious attitude towards his responsibilities, also willingly broadening his scope fullfilling duties of being a Promoter, a Secretary and head Event Organiser, updating main wiki roster and working close with clan Council . He takes his position seriously as the role model for all the Jedis. Joining Being a Keen player of JediKnight2 Jedi Outcast, This lonely boy decided to master the game and thought nothing would come out any better, until Jedi Academy was released!! He hailed it with a passion and bought it very first day when it came out!! Servers were popluated, people were trying to find out nooks and cranny's of maps, bugs, console commands, FIGHTING STYLE, and in-came this young blood looking for a challenge His name, '''ShadzY'!!!!!!!! JA becoming a success, with jk3files.com releasing quite actively, his thirst GREW IMMENSLY, downloading SKINS, MAPS, MODS, Media the LOT. He made friends, but they all didnt like him, and he didnt know why??? He played the game for 2-3 years, quite frankly just casually, duelling when he can more TFFA and Socially hanging around. Went in and out of clans so much he cant remember them, and all of them thought he was weak, not skilled, lacked mentality and thus kept telling him to leave, often giving him last duels to keep his position, and he kept losing, never catching a break. 3 years went by, he decided its enough, he wasnt going to get any better, people were becoming too good too quick so he left the world of Jedi behind him, and his saber locked away, but you know what they say about the force, it always calls and yearns for BALANCE and JUSTICE!!! Jedi Academy That was 2003, this is 2011 Some 7 years later after maturing, playing more random games Jedi Academy yearned to him and with it his Saber... He thought this game must be dead by now right? WRONG MR, Dead Wrong, and he sooned remembered why he loved this game in the first place, but after 7 years, you got to ask yourself how good/bad was he going to be? Through the random visits, he found EFF Server, and saw the people skilled and 'out of his league'. He had the good fortune of meeting the Leader and he knew it was this clan who would give him what he was looking for since the game release, Mastering the Saber Blade!! So he made his presence known, and shortly after................ On 02. January 2011 he was accepted in the clan by Seraskus ..... & the rest is History!!!! Category:Members Category:Jedi Category:Admin Category:Elder Category:Council